


The West Wing

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David stops to realize how the progression of his relationship with Catherine can be measured in how much he knew about The West Wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The West Wing

The first time David met Catherine it was at a dinner. When Julie and Russell had told him who would guest star in the Christmas episode, he simply couldn’t believe it. Then she came in for half an hour of shooting, and you couldn’t call that proper meeting.   
So, weeks before the actual shooting of the special, Julie thought it would be for the best to properly introduce them, and the four of them went out on to dinner.   
The first thing he remembers was her obsession for television. It was something he could relate to, he watched basically every TV show there was, the British ones. But Catherine? Catherine was obsessed with American television. She spent whole 20 minutes talking about “The West Wing” and even though he knew the show, only by name, he had no idea of what she was on about for most part of those minutes. But he knew they would be good friends.   
  
The shooting came and he discovered that, different from some people he knew, she was genuinely funny. She had him in stitches without even trying. They hit off so quickly it was like when you are a child and you meet someone in the park, and you become best friends in five minutes. He hoped that, somehow, they would stay friends after play-time was over. That’s when he decided to watch “The West Wing” for the first time.    
  
They had become close friends when Julie decided they should have Catherine full time on Doctor Who. David was more excited than he should be, but that’s David we are talking about so even he thought that was acceptable normal behavior. They had a deal, Catherine would try to make a fan out of him and he would do the same for her. Every day-off they would spend in each others hotel rooms watching something on DVD. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, Catherine would not become a sci-fi fan. But he? Oh, he started to love “The West Wing”. And by then they were best friends.   
  
The Next Time David thought about the show and how it marked the progression of their friendship, it seemed like their relationship was at a crossroads.   
“David, scoop.” Catherine demanded with a huge bowl of popcorn in her hand. When she sat, she hit the play button in the control.   
“How many times have you watched this episode?” he put a handful of sweet popcorn in his mouth.   
“Not a fucking clue.” she looked at him with disgust. “Can you stop? Isn’t it enough you are eating that disgrace?”   
“Sweet popcorn is not disgrace.”   
“Yes it is.” she said with her London accent suddenly extremely thick.   
Her attentions went back to the telly while his attentions turned completely to her. She picked up the popcorn one by one putting them in her mouth, in between she sometimes moved her mouth to repeat a line or two from the episode. He couldn’t believe it had been a year since they ended the Much Ado’s run. During that time he got married, Georgia went crazy and Jason had found a new girl. And there they were, watching “The West Wing”.   
“Do you ever think about what Graham said?”   
“I don’t pay real attention to half the things he says.” she answered not taking her eyes off the telly. “I love him, but come on; it’s the same as feeling offended with Alan’s ginger jokes, or believing John is hitting on you.”   
“Do you think there is a possibility we could fancy each other?” he asked letting the bomb drop. Almost literally since she got really close of dropping the whole bowl on the floor.   
“I… David…” he came closer to kiss her. “I’m not going to kiss you when you are tasting like sweet popcorn.” He kissed her jaw, then her nose and finally her mouth. “Seriously, drink three cups of water so I can snog you.” he got up and she threw a cushion at him.   
Thank God for “The West Wing”.


End file.
